Reference is made to copending patent application ser. no. 07/619,624, filed Nov. 29, 1990, entitled "Square Wave Excitation of a Transducer", filed by the applicant of the present application and assigned to the assignee of the present application. The disclosure of said copending application ser. no. 07/619,624 is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
As stated in said copending application ser. no. 07/619,624 it is advantageous to excite a strain gauge in a force measuring device by an AC square wave. However, the precision desired for the force measuring device requires a circuit capable of producing the excitation wave form with greater precision than prior art circuitry.